Meeting of Fate
by Chimeralchy
Summary: Harry and his classmates are given the option of retaking their seventh year, and end up becoming 'eighth years.' After sensing the feather in Hogwarts, Syaoran and Sakura become eighth years and Fai and Kurogane become teachers. It is a meeting of fate.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

"But… didn't Fai say he wasn't going to use magic?" Sakura asked timidly, scooping up Mokona from the ground. They had just escaped Recort Country, thanks to Fai's magic.

"Well, it's not the same as the magic I've used before," he answered, smiling. "This magic is based on sound, you see."

Mokona had hopped up onto Kurogane's shoulder, much to the ninja's irritation. "But look! This country isn't like Recort, is it?"

They were standing on a huge, grassy field. A little ways to the side, there was a large hut. But when the group turned around, they saw a magnificent old castle.

Just then, thunder boomed, and raindrops began to fall.

"Should we go inside?" Syaoran suggested.

"Eh, there's nowhere better to hide from the rain," Kurogane growled. He went up to the doors and shoved them open. The group hurried inside, already dripping wet from the rain.

"Welcome, my friends, to Hogwarts."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We have to retake our seventh year?"

Ron's outraged voice rang through the Burrow, where the Weasley family, plus Hermione, Fleur, and Harry were staying.

"You don't have to, dear, but I think it's best if you do," Mrs. Weasley said calmly, chopping up vegetables for dinner. "Besides, Harry and Hermione are going."

Hermione, who had been poring over her old textbooks, turned her attention to Ron.

"Look, we missed our entire seventh year. This is a chance for us to catch up on what we missed!" she said, smiling eagerly.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry said. "She's already convinced me. And I want to be an Auror, so going to Hogwarts for another year would be a good idea. "

Ron sighed. "Well, I guess I can't just stay at home while you two aren't here. I'll go," he finished glumly.

"Well, that's settled then!" Ron's mother clapped her hands. "We'll go to Diagon Alley before school starts to get whatever we need for your eight year at Hogwarts."

**A/N: Er, this is my first fanfiction. Let me know how I did?**


	2. Shopping With Wizards

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

---------------------

All of the travelers' attention was drawn to a thin woman with a stern face standing in the middle of the hall. To everyone's surprise, she was wearing a large pointed hat and long black robes.

"I would assume that you are the travelers Ms. Yuuko told me about?" The woman moved towards them, her sharp eyes gazing at the group.

"Yes, I think we are!" Fai said brightly.

"Ms. Yuuko was here?" Syaoran asked, Mokona's translating turning his usual suffixes into a different title.

"What did the witch say about us?" Kurogane grumbled, annoyed.

Amid the sound of all three males talking at once, Sakura only looked at Mokona. "Do you sense a feather here, Moko-chan?"

The white rabbit-like being concentrated. "It's very faint," it replied. "It's been here before, but it's not here now."

"Exactly," the woman said, smiling slightly. How she had heard Mokona talking surprised them, what with the others being as loud as usual. "I have every reason to believe that our feather will return here, to Hogwarts, in no more than a few months."

"And you have every reason to believe her." A very short man made his way into the hall, neatly groomed and impeccably dressed. The room was filled with long tables and chairs, and at the far end of the room was another table, placed so that the occupants could see most of the room.

"This is Professor Filius Flitwick." The woman gestured at the diminutive professor, who in turn, bowed.

"So what is this place, huh?" Kurogane asked, looking around warily.

"This is Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry," the headmistress said proudly. "And I am Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress."

"Now," Professor Flitwick cut in. "You should all probably either enroll for classes or become teachers here. What do you think? I would suggest eighth year for you two, since you'll probably only be here for a year."

Sakura, who had been looking at the unfamiliar pair all this time, spoke up.

"How – how about Syaoran and I become eighth year students, and Kurogane and Fai work as teachers?" The princess flushed. "I – I can feel these… people in here. They're asking us to stay."

Fai spoke first. "Well, I don't see why not! If Sakura feels good about this place, we should stay. And it can't be any worse than some of the places we've been. Right, Kuro-puu?"

The ninja growled at the nickname and crossed his arms. "Feh, what other choice do we have?"

"If the princess believes that this is the right place, then so do I," Syaoran said firmly.

"And Mokona will help!" The white creature waved its tiny arms.

With a laugh, Professor Flitwick nodded. "That's settled then! Syaoran and Sakura will be students, Fai will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Kurogane will teach physical self defense in Muggle Studies," the headmistress finished.

"Very well. I will take you on your tour. Then you will buy school supplies and wands. I will send someone with you to help." McGonagall smiled. "Let us proceed."

"We'll get you fitted for robes first," a fat, mustached man panted, already breathing hard with the exertion of walking to a shop. The store bore a large sign announced something in the language used in this world.

"What does that sign say, Professor Slughorn?" Syaoran asked, his usual curiosity piqued by the unfamiliar language.

The man looked surprised for a moment before laughing. "Ah, I forgot you couldn't read English. We'll have to remedy that when we return… The sign says Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

"Are you all right, Professor Slughorn?" Sakura asked, worried by the Potions teacher's wheezing.

"I'm fine, m'girl. Let's just get your robes, shall we? Then I can get a drink – I mean, and then we can continue on our shopping."

Slughorn led the way into the shop. Madame Malkin herself strode out, trailed by several floating tape measures.

"Ah, the transfer students!" she said, smiling. "Well, let's get your robes, shall we?" As she spoke, she beckoned over people who seemed to be her assistants. The witches slipped long black robes over them before pinning them into the right size.

Kurogane's robe had to be switched for an even larger one, to his annoyance. The witches, ignoring Sakura's bashfulness and Kurogane's dark scowl, finished fitting the robes.

"All done, dearies," Madame Malkin announced. "You should get a set of dress robes as well. I hear there's going to be a ball this year."

"That's right," Slughorn affirmed. He was sitting in a the corner, waiting for them to finish up. The Potions teacher had been coerced into guiding the group around Diagon Alley by the promise of drinks at the Three Broomsticks, paid for by the other professors, who could were getting ready for the new school year (they also wanted the rather heavyweight man to get some exercise).

"A ball! A ball!" Mokona cheered. "Look, Mokona has already picked outfits for all of you!"

"Why don't we send a set of robes to Yuuko?" Fai suggested, picking up a set of elegant white robes.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Sakura agreed, smiling.

"Whatever," Kurogane growled. "Let's just get out of here."

A few minutes later, the group of five (six, counting Mokona) was in Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore that had Syaoran staring in amazement.

"It's… huge," he breathed, already wandering off between the shelves.

"That's our little archeologist for us, right, Kuro-pipi?" Fai said with a smile, clapping him on the back.

"Hey!" Kurogane protested. "Just go get the books for the princess and the kid, all right? Then we can get going."

After a period of time much longer than most people spent in Flourish and Blotts, the group exited the bookstore. They decided to split up to buy the supplies needed for all of them so that the trip wouldn't be too long. Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona were grouped together (to Kurogane's displeasure) and Sakura, Syaoran, and the Potions teacher made up the other group.

"All right! Now all we need are our wands." Fai spun about, smiling as usual.

"Eh, let's just go," Kurogane said, turning towards the shop that was named Ollivander's, according to Mokona. "The kid said they'd meet us there."

The four were soon together in the wand shop with Mokona and Professor Slughorn, waiting for the esteemed wand maker.

"Ah, Mrs. McGonagall told me you were coming," the man said, scuttling to them with a few boxes in hand. "Here, here… you first, young lady." Ollivander handed a wand to Sakura. "Eleven inches long, dragon heartstring, oak, fairly stiff. Give it a wave, now."

Sakura carefully waved the wand, looking embarrassed. A shelf lifted off the ground and smashed against the wall. The princess inhaled sharply.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! How – how can I fix it?" she asked frantically. Ollivander just took the wand away.

"It's fine, it's fine… Here. Nine and a half inches, unicorn hair, cherry wood, nice and springy."

This time, when Sakura tried it, a shower of pink and white flowers fell out of the air.

"How fitting. I'd say that's your wand!" Ollivander clapped his hands together. "Next!"

After much wreckage and many apologies, everyone found their wands.

Kurogane's, twelve inches, supple, dragon heartstring and maple wood, presented itself by wrapping a smoky dragon around him.

Fai found himself with a thirteen and a half inch ash wand, whippy, with a phoenix feather core after sending an arc of silver sparks into the air.

Syaoran, the last to receive his wand, caused a storm of fiery raindrops that turned to nothing when they hit the ground. It was oak, twelve inches long, springy, and had a unicorn hair core.

After paying for their wands (the money, they had discovered, came from an account especially transfer students. Pomona Sprout, the Herbology professor and head of the Hufflepuff House had assured them that they were, technically, transfer students), the five travelers and Slughorn set off to the Leaky Cauldron, where they stayed while catching up on school and what to teach.

The new school year at Hogwarts would soon begin, and while the travelers studied and worked, young witches and wizards were preparing for a good time at the magical school.

------------------------

**A/N: Second chapter. I think I might redo it later**.


	3. Unknown

**I don't own anything you recognize. Also, this chapter will be mostly told from Harry's POV (3rd person).**

**---**

"It's great to be back, isn't it?" Hermione sighed happily, sitting down at a seat. The Golden Trio was back in Hogwarts and sitting at the Gryffindor table. The eight years would all be put together into one class, so they would be with all of their classmates again.

"Yeah right," Ron yawned, leaning onto the table. Harry just chuckled.

The Sorting had just been completed, and McGonagall was preparing to speak.

"What do you think she's going to say this time, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry. Oh - shh, she's starting!"

The headmistress rose from her seat, calling everyone's attention to her.

"Good evening." Her voice echoed through the now-silent hall.

"This year, we well be having not just seven ages of students, but eight. There will be an eighth year class made up of last years graduating students who wish to return and retake their last year of education here at Hogwarts. The eighth years will go through classes like the rest of you, so they are essentially the same." She paused. "This year, we will also be playing host to a witch and two wizards from Japan."

As if on cue, the students began whispering.

"Do you reckon they'll be anything like the Beauxbaton students?" Ron hissed.

"Dunno," Harry replied, looking around for any sign of the transfer students. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, who will be attending as Griffindor eighth years!"

The pair walked through a side door to Professor McGonagall's side. Sakura was blushing furiously and Syaoran looked uncomfortable. Applause sounded from all the tables except Slytherin - only a few students clapped.

Hermione craned her neck to see them. "Ooh, Japanese wizards! I wonder how they learn..." Ron shot Harry a look behind her back.

"And seeing as our previous Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies professors had to be removed - "

Harry frowned. It was no secret that the Carrows had been Death Eaters. Hopefully the new teachers would be better.

" - our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Fai D. Flourite and Kurogane Daidouji will be teaching Muggle Studies."

The two new professors entered from behind the teacher's table. Fai waved to the students, but Kurogane just scowled. Harry caught sight of the much more slender man elbowing Kurogane, forcing him to at least stop 'making scary faces.' That was all he could catch of their words before McGonagall continued.

"And now, let the feast begin!"

**SYAORAN'S POV**

"Well, pri - Sakura," he corrected himself. "Shall we sit?" Syaoran glanced around.

"Ah! Yes... there are seats over there," she murmured, pointing to a space just large enough for them at the well-populated Gryffindor table.

They walked over, feeling the curious glances from all sides. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm nervously, causing the latter to turn red as well.

"Er, excuse me," Sakura said shyly when they reached the seats. "Would you mind if we sat here?" she asked, looking at the students nearby.

"Oh no, it's fine," one of the girls said. She had large quantities of bushy brown hair and was sitting next to two males. The one on her left had bright red hair while the one on her right had messy black hair and glasses. He seemingly reflexively flattened his hair over his forehead when they looked at him.

"Really, Harry," the girl huffed upon seeing his movement. "Do you have to be so..." she waved her hand at him. "You know!"

Syaoran and Sakura, who were sitting down by now, caught the exchange and gave them strange looks.

Hermione laughed a little nervously, and unable to keep quiet any longer, burst out, "What are wizarding schools like in Japan? Do they only accept Japanese citizens? If you'll excuse me saying, the only one who really looks Japanese is Professor Daidouji - " She clapped a hand over her mouth, blushing. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"It's - it's fine," Syaoran said. "I - er - " he stuttered, unsure of what to say to her questions. They didn't actually go to any school, after all...

"Oh, I hear it's rather like Hogwarts."

A cheery, deep voice boomed over the table.

"Hagrid!" Harry said in surprise. "Why aren't you up at the teacher's table?"

The huge man shrugged. "I was out makin' sure Fang stayed inside," he answered. "Hermione, if ye want t' know more about their school, you'd be better off askin' the new professors." With a nod for the new students and a clap on the back for Ron and Harry, Hagrid returned to the staff table.

"Why - " Hermione began, but the half-giant was already gone. She sighed. "Oh well, then." The witch looked at the confused pair of travelers in front of them.

"So you're Syaoran and Sakura, right?" she asked brightly in an attempt to continue their conversation. Without waiting for an answer, she continued.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry," she said, motioning to her neighbors.

Syaoran noted that 'Hermione' hadn't mentioned Harry's last name, but didn't think much of it.

Noting that Sakura looked far too nervous to say anything, Syaoran took it upon himself to reply.

"Yes - I'm Syaoran, she's Sakura - " He paused, unsure of what to say next.

"And I'm Fai Flourite! This here is Kuro-puu."

Harry jumped slightly when Fai suddenly popped up beside them, dragging Kurogane with one hand. The blonde waved at them cheerily but Kurogane only looked angry at being called by a nickname again. "We wanted to check up on you two," Fai explained at their puzzled looks.

"I'm Mokona!"

Before anyone could stop it, Mokona leapt onto the table, nearly spilling Hermione's goblet of pumpkin juice in the process.

Laughing heartily, Fai picked the white rabbit-like creature up with one hand and casually plopped it on Kurogane's shoulder.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"Mokona is Mokona!" it exclaimed, just as Hermione hissed, "Don't use such language in front of teachers, Ron!" though her eyes were just as wide as his.

**HARRY'S POV**

Harry chuckled, placing his drink down so as not to spill it. "It's… kind of cute," he commented, surprised at his own words.

"It's not cute at all," the larger man (Kurogane?) growled, yanking Mokona off his shoulder and dropping it onto Professor Fai, who was grinning like mad.

Hermione, who looked a little intimidated by Kurogane's size, nonetheless plowed on. "Sir- could you tell me what you do in Japan – at your school?" She looked anxiously upwards at him.

"Well – " Fai began, then stopped. "Could you give me your names again?"

"S-she's Hermione, he's Ron, and he's Harry," Sakura ventured, red from both the warmth of the Great Hall and the stares she was getting.

Harry winced, sure that the next words he was going to hear would be "Harry? Harry Potter?" They'd probably be accompanied by lots of hand shaking and awed looks - not only from the transfers, but also from other new students who hadn't caught sight of him yet.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Got it."

Fai's words made Harry look up in surprise. Why wasn't he reacting? He was sure that Professor Flourite would have seen pictures of him before (he'd been attacked many times by paparazzi over the summer), so wouldn't he recognize him? Were his eyes making that familiar flick between his forehead and face? Not that he didn't mind the fact that none of the students were reacting, he thought quickly. But… this was weird. In a pleasant kind of way.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much yet!" the blonde man continued, oblivious to Harry's surprise. "You'll have to wait until you get to my class," he said with a brilliant smile. "Good evening to you all." The professor left again, dragging Professor Daidouji as he had been doing before.

Sakura giggled and Syaoran smiled tentatively. "I know he might seem a little strange, but he's very good," he offered, apparently misunderstanding their bewildered expressions as reactions to Professor Fai's somewhat strange manner.

"I – I'm sure he is," Harry muttered, and smiled back at him so that he wouldn't seem rude. "Why don't you start eating? The food's always excellent," he suggested. He began eating as well, but his mind was still on the four transfers and their reaction – or lack of it – to Harry Potter, known all over the wizarding world as the Boy Who Lived.


	4. Pause

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you left and your faves! **

**In answer to some questions, yes, this is set after the Deathly Hallows, which I probably should have made clear earlier. This means that Snape, Dumbledore, Moody, and many others are dead. **

**Also – I have no idea what pairings I'm going to do, or if I'm doing any at all. So any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**---**

The sky displayed by the enchanted ceiling was sprinkled with stars as prefects led students to their house common rooms and dorms.

Professor McGonagall herself led the eighth years to their common room which would be shared by all the eighth years before leaving. Not many had returned – in fact, there were only six students who had attended Hogwarts before (1).

"Eight eighths," Ron said, gazing around the large, cozy room with an air of satisfaction. "Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?"

Harry snorted and sat himself in one of the armchairs. "I thought more people would come back," he said more thoughtfully.

The 'eight eighths,' as Ron had called them, consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Padma Patil, Syaoran, and Sakura. Despite the fact that the majority of the eighth years hadn't been in her house, Luna remained her usual scatter-brained and dreamy self. Padma just seemed happy because she was back in Hogwarts.

"Sakura, do you want me to help you settle in?" Hermione asked anxiously, pressing her hands together.

The princess blushed from all the attention she was receiving, even from such a small group of people, and mutter 'yes' just loud enough for Hermione and Luna to hear. Padma quickly grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her upstairs, already chattering about what good times they were going to have.

Syaoran watched them go, slightly apprehensive. He was quite sure that Sakura hadn't had any female friends her age back in Clow, but the other girls looked friendly enough.

"Hey, Shawn, right?" Ron paused. He wasn't quite sure what the boy's name was, Harry could tell.

"Actually, it's Syaoran."

Harry was surprised by the level of maturity in Syaoran's voice. It made him seem much older.

"Oh – sorry." Ron smiled a bit sheepishly as he continued. "Would you like us to show you around tomorrow? We've got a free day, then it's class time," he finished glumly.

Syaoran appeared to deliberate for a moment.

"Hogwarts is huge. You could get lost if you don't know where you're going," Neville said, looking from face to face.

"You would know, Neville," Harry remarked jokingly.

Neville turned red, and muttering something incomprehensible, crossed his arms.

"Well – I guess that would be nice," Syaoran said slowly.

"Okay then!" Ron jumped up from the large arm chair he had settled in and started for the boys' dorm.

Neville trailed after him, and Harry bid Syaoran good night before doing the same.

"Are you going to stay down here long?" he asked pausing on the stairwell.

"Ah – not long. I just wanted to take a look at my schedule, and I don't want to do it with a light in bed, because I might keep you awake." Syaoran smiled and pointed to the piece of parchment bearing his schedule for emphasis.

Harry nodded and continued up the stairs.

He took a bath, dressed in his night clothes and slid under the covers of his bed. "Syaoran's still down in the common room," he told the others softly.

"Ey, Harry," Ron whispered after a moment. "I – you know how Sakura said your name, down at the feast?"

"Yeah?" Harry had a sinking feeling that he knew what Ron was referring to.

"How come those blokes from Japan didn't recognize you?" Ron hissed. Neville was silent, but he was probably listening. He couldn't hear Neville's usual snores, after all.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "Maybe they did, and they didn't want to bother me?" he suggested hopefully.

"Huh. I doubt it." His friend grunted Harry heard the sound of Ron turning over.

"G'night, Ron," Harry whispered after a moment of silence.

"Good night," Ron and Neville both replied.

Harry lay awake in the dark, and wondered just how long someone could spend examining their schedule.

---

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione trailed into the Great Hall just as the other students began to leave. With no classes for the entire day, they had taken the opportunity to sleep in.

They spotted Neville, looking embarrassed by the words of a Gryffindor third year.

"You were just so brave! I was so impressed by how you just took the sword and – got rid of that dreadful snake!" the girl gushed.

Neville's expression darkened briefly. "It wasn't… like you think it was," he said softly, and the girl looked at him, confused.

Harry turned from his two friends to look at Neville's uncharacteristically serious expression. He thought he knew what Neville meant. The war hadn't been at all glorious, nothing like what the girl probably imagined. The younger students had been evacuated, after all.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm, almost nervously.

"I – I'm fine." Harry smiled sheepishly. "Shall we find Syaoran? We did promise him a tour, after all," he said, to change the subject.

"Syaoran? He's talking to the other girl – what's her name again?" Ron pointed to the pair on the other side of the Great Hall.

"Her name is Sakura, Ron!" The only witch in their little trio huffed. "She's really nice. You'd do well to remember her name." Hermione shot Ron a glare and set off to invite the foreign pair to sit with them for breakfast.

"Wow, Hermione's really irritable today, isn't she?" Harry remarked, watching his friend make her way through the thinning crowds.

"You're telling me," Ron muttered.

---

"Princess – "

"Syaoran, I thought I told you that you shouldn't call me that anymore." Sakura looked up at her friend with a slight frown. "I… can't even remember what it was like, back when we were in Clow…"

"Very well, then," Syaoran's smile took on a slightly pained edge, but before Sakura could notice, he changed the subject. "We don't have any idea where the feather is yet."

A silence descended upon the pair. Most of the breakfasting boys and girls had left, leaving only a few students in the hall.

"Syaoran! Sakura!" Hermione's somewhat breathless voice startled them out of their thoughts.

"Oh – hello, Hermione," Sakura said softly, looking at the ground. Syaoran greeted her as well.

"I'm here to tell you that Harry and Ron are ready to take you on your tour. Neville is probably around here somewhere." The witch smiled cheerfully. "Oh, and I think Padma was looking for you, Sakura. Maybe we should take you on a separate tour."

Syaoran was about to protest when Luna appeared at Hermione's side.

"Why not? The Snorkacks seem to like you, after all."

While Sakura looked confused by the mention of 'Snorkacks,' she nodded.

"You don't mind, do you, Syaoran?" She looked at Syaoran and then at the ground again.

"Of course not, pri – Sakura," Syaoran said, catching himself a tiny bit too late.

Hermione watched their exchange with curious eyes, but didn't say anything.

Sakura waved goodbye to Syaoran before leaving with Hermione and Luna. They hurried over to where Padma was sitting.

The Boy Who Lived himself was fending off a gaggle of girls trying to get his autograph, and was therefore unable to reach Syaoran. Ron, unfortunately, was facing a similar plight. His lanky frame made him much more visible, though.

"Now, now~ It's time for class, so hurry along!"

A familiar, cheerful voice made Syaoran look up from where he had seated himself and was about to eat breakfast.

"Fai-san?(2)" Syaoran watched in surprise as his traveling companion shooed away the students, still wearing his usual smile. Some of the girls seemed surprised by his up close appearance and blushed shyly when he turned his million-watt smile towards them.

Once the younger students had dispersed, Fai turned towards Harry and exchanged a few words before motioning towards Syaoran.

Syaoran could only assume that Fai had been talking about sitting next to him, as Ron, Harry, and their new professor approached and settled nearby.

"So, Syaoran," Harry began hesitantly. "How was your, er, first night at Hogwarts?"

"Fine," he replied, before realizing he probably sounded stiff. "Great, in fact," he added, offering a slight smile. "It's just… Hogwarts is so different." Syaoran had spent the morning trying to get down to the Great Hall with Sakura, getting confused by moving staircases and shifting passages along the way.

Ron grinned. "Is it anything like your school?" he asked, leaning his elbow on the table.

"Well, a little," Syaoran said slowly. He hated lying, especially to his new friends.

"It's mostly on one floor, but there are some underground levels. There's a huge library – it takes up a fifth of the ground floor," Fai cut in, speaking so smoothly that Syaoran was sure he had prepared this description in advance.

"I bet Hermione would like that," Ron muttered, and Harry laughed. It felt good to laugh after a stressful summer – he'd been pestered every time he left the area surrounding the Burrow. He'd been asked questions, gotten requests for interviews, and people taking pictures… at least it was quieter in Hogwarts.

"Harry!"

An excited, boyish shout cut his thoughts short. When he looked up, he had to suppress a groan. Dennis Creevey, who thought Harry was the best thing on earth, was running towards them.

"Good morning, Dennis," Harry said, making an effort to remember that Dennis was a nice boy, he only meant well…

"How's your morning been, Harry?" Dennis asked eagerly, slowing to a trot. If he noticed Syaoran and Fai, he didn't show it. Harry doubted he was paying much attention to his companions; his attention was fixed on Harry.

"Er, fine. Thanks, Dennis." Harry could feel his smile slipping away (along with his patience) as Dennis kept staring at his face with bright, almost prying eyes. "Look – shouldn't you be in class?"

"No, Professor Slughorn sent me to get you," Dennis said quickly. "He's in charge of the transfers, you know," he chattered on, ignoring the fact that three of the four foreigners were within earshot. Sakura was talking softly with Padma, Hermione, and Luna, unaware of Syaoran's quick glances directed at her from time to time.

As Dennis went on, Syaoran looked at Fai. The blonde was tapping his fingers against the table, his gaze fixed on the stained glass windows that looked out onto the huge green lawn.

"Fai-san?" Syaoran ventured.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" Fai's gaze flicked back to Syaoran.

"Where's Kurogane-san? I haven't seen him all morning."

Fai chuckled. "Kuro-tan has one class to teach this morning. He's probably teaching them right now. I wonder how he's doing."

---

One floor and three rooms away, a very irritated Kurogane sneezed, interrupting his passionate lesson on ancient Japan.

---

"I hope he's all right…" Syaoran frowned. He was quite sure Kurogane didn't particularly like 'brats.'

"Syaoran, we're supposed to find Professor Slughorn so he can fill you in on some details. We're coming, too." Harry smiled at Syaoran, who was looking at his now-empty plate in deep contemplation.

"Hmm?" Syaoran's eyes went to Harry. "Ah – yes. Fai-san, we have to go." The teenager tugged on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's sleeve.

Sakura and Hermione joined them as they began walking down the staircase that led to the dungeons and Professor Slughorn's office.

"Hey, wait up!"

An extremely disgruntled ninja hurried down after them, looking uncomfortable in a set of barely-fitting black robes.

"Good morning, Kurogane-san," Syaoran and Sakura greeted him. Fai gave him a sunny smile. "Hi, Kuro-pi! Have you seen Moko-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Kurogane growled, but refrained from chasing Fai around like he usually would, as there were students present (and Syaoran's face said he didn't want Kurogane traumatizing Harry and his friends). "And how would I know where the white pork bun is?"

The group of seven trooped down another flight of stairs in silence before Hermione finally spoke.

"Professor Daidouji, why does Professor Fluorite call you… something different than what Syaoran and Sakura do?" she asked.

"Because he's a disrespectful idiot, that's why," Kurogane muttered, but Fai just laughed.

"Kuro-tan needs to lighten up," he 'corrected,' patting Kurogane on the shoulder. Ignoring the glares Kurogane was giving him, Fai hummed cheerfully until they reached Professor Slughorn's quarters.

Harry knocked a few times and the door was quickly opened by a smiling Slughorn.

"Come in, come in," he said heartily, ushering them into his 'sitting room.' Kurogane dropped himself onto one of the sofas with a loud huff. Sakura settled next to him while Syaoran chose to sit on Kurogane's other side. The Golden Trio took up the other couch and Fai, seeing that the only seat left was Slughorn's giant armchair, stood behind the sofa instead.

The Slytherin Head of House hurried about, waving his wand a few times to prepare tea and snacks. Harry got the feeling that Slughorn could have easily finished making these preparations before they had gotten there, and he was simply using the opportunity to look over the transfers.

In fact, Harry could see his eyes fixed on Kurogane, who was glaring at one of the empty tea cups on the table as if it had done him some great personal wrong. He had to suppress a smile as Slughorn looked away from the Muggle Studies professor and concentrated on pouring tea instead.

During a somewhat awkward silence, Sakura and Syaoran carefully sipped the hot tea, Kurogane left his on the table, and Fai held his teacup in his hands without drinking, Harry eyed his own tea without touching it. Divination lessons with Trelawney had long since gotten rid of whatever taste he might have had for tea.

"So how have you been?" Slughorn finally said, putting his feet up on a footstool and smiling at everyone over his own steaming cup of tea.

"Oh! Fine, professor," Hermione said quickly. "It's – it's nice to be back at Hogwarts."

"Ah, yes," Slughorn said agreeably. "I see."

There was another long pause that made Ron shift uncomfortably and Harry risk taking a small sip of the tea, which he found too sugary for his taste.

"Well, Harry my boy," Professor Slughorn said suddenly. "How do you feel about starting a Quidditch team?"

---

**(1) Very few students have returned to Hogwarts for the optional eighth year – many parents are still nervous about the Death Eaters, and some of them also believe it is unnecessary. Some who were part of the Final Battle and were associated with Lord Voldemort have not shown up in public. **

**(2) It feels really awkward to have Syaoran calling him 'Professor Fai,' and it comes more naturally than calling him just 'Fai.' If you have an issue with this, you can either leave a review or PM me!**


	5. Flying High

**A/N: Well, this is mostly a filler chapter, but the next one will include Fai's first class. **

owo

"Sir?" Harry's bright green eyes widened. "You – you want me to start a Quidditch team?"

"Well, not exactly," Slughorn amended. "I thought that you would enjoy playing Quidditch this year…"

"Of course he would!" Ron said indignantly. "He's the best Seeker we've ever had!"

Slughorn looked slightly uncomfortable, but continued. "Harry – I'm afraid you will be unable to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. Neither will you, Ron," he added. "Since I know you both enjoy Quidditch so much, you could run a little extra-curricular Quidditch team with the rest of the eighth years."

"But – I've never played Quidditch!" Hermione said, distressed. "I mean, I've read about it – " ("Is there anything she hasn't read?" Ron muttered) "- but I barely know how to ride a broom!"

"Well, the same goes for everyone here other than Harry and Ron," Slughorn said cheerily. "It's a perfect opportunity for you to get to know each other a little better."

"Excuse me, professor, but… when you say 'everyone,' do you mean us, too?" Fai smiled and gestured to himself and Kurogane. "We're not exactly the same size or age as them."

It was true. Fai stood a head or two taller than everyone else, except for Kurogane, who was even larger and wider to boot.

"Well, why wouldn't I mean you?" Slughorn asked, ignoring Fai's second sentence. "You still need supervision, after all," he continued, speaking to the younger people now. The professor beamed and looked at Harry. "So what do you say?"

"Well…" Harry looked at the others. Hermione looked pleased but worried, as if debating whether or not Quidditch would cut into her study time. Ron was grinning wildly, but the transfers looked either confused or indifferent.

"I guess… I guess it would be nice," he finally agreed.

Professor Slughorn chuckled and set his tea cup down on the table. "Good, good. I'll just tell the headmistress you've agreed, and you can get accustomed to flying before lunch."

---

Harry looked at his friends as they waited in the hallway for Professor Slughorn to return from McGonagall's office. He felt a pang of sadness as he remembered Dumbledore when he had been in that room, always there to help, even if it had been part of his own plan…

"Harry, do you have your Firebolt?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah – it's down in the lockers with an Anti-Theft Charm on it," he replied.

"Excellent," Ron said, grinning. "They'll be learning from the best of the best," he said half-jokingly.

"That's all well and good, but I'm not too sure about this whole Quidditch thing," Hermione put in nervously. "Even though it's our eighth year, we still have to keep our grades up."

"Well –" Harry frowned. "Quidditch is important too," he muttered, slightly embarrassed. He'd been so excited about running his own Quidditch team, he hadn't even considered his studies.

Ron chuckled and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something," he said.

"Maybe I can work out some sort of schedule," Hermione mused, tugging on her bottom lip.

"Blimey, why are you so into Quidditch?" Ron demanded, looking at her in surprise. "I was sure you'd say no!"

"No reason, really," Hermione said, but she had gone stiff and was only saved by Fai's sudden appearance

"Professor Slughorn just sent me a message," he said, holding up the little scrap of paper that had popped out of nowhere in front of him. "I think he has a Potions lesson to teach."

Harry jumped to his feet. "Excellent! Let's get down to the Quidditch field." He'd been itching to fly all day. Firebolts were still the best in the league, so he hadn't had to get a new one. And anyway, his Firebolt was from Sirius… he'd never sell it.

The sun was shining, and Harry felt his spirits soar as soon as he set foot on the Quidditch pitch. He cast a glance at Hermione and Ron, who had exchanged their school robes for Muggle clothes, just as he had.

"Oooh! Just look at him!" A rather loud whisper, followed by giggling, attracted Harry's attention to the pair of girls hiding behind the bleachers set up next to the field.

Harry suppressed a groan and was about the give them a piece of his mind when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Let Kuro-tan take care of it." Harry looked up to see Fai, his usually cheerful face slightly less amused than usual.

When he turned back, Kurogane was already stomping up to the girls.

"Look here – it's class time!" he barked. "I'll forget about it this time, since your teacher will probably get you anyway, but if I see either of you cutting class again, I'll ki – er, give you detention!"

The girls left as fast as they could, obviously intimidated by Kurogane's tone. The man sighed and walked back over to where Harry and the others were.

"Stupid brats," he huffed, but anyone could tell there wasn't any real anger behind it.

"Aw, does Kuro-puu like being a teacher?" Fai cooed, flapping one hand at him.

"Shut up," Kurogane replied, more of a reflex than anything. "Okay, so you say this Quidditch you play is…"

"Like soccer, but with more balls?" Fai asked, tilting his head to read the rule book Ron was holding.

"Er, yeah," Ron agreed. "You've all got brooms – Hermione, you too! C'mon!" He beckoned for her to stand with the four travelers. Luna and Padma had opted to stay in the common room.

"Put them on the ground next to you," Ron instructed. "Then, say 'up!'"

Harry watched as Hermione's broom lifted off the ground slightly before flying into her hand. He could remember all to clearly the day they'd had flying class with Professor Hooch, and he was sure Hermione hadn't been able to get her broom into her hand then.

Syaoran and Sakura took a minute to get the broom up, while Kurogane took still longer. He was scowling angrily at the broom when it finally floated into his hand. Fai, on the other hand, caught his broom immediately, much like Harry had on his first day. (1)

"Right! So now that you have your brooms, you get on. Like this." Ron grinned and Harry got the feeling he was really enjoying himself. "Harry, show them," Ron hissed, and Harry mounted his Firebolt, feeling a little nervous with all of them staring.

The five beginners carefully got on (or in the case of Kurogane, glared at the broom until he decided it was safe, and_ then_ got on). Sakura fidgeted nervously while Syaoran alternated between looking at the ground warily and keeping an eye on Sakura. Hermione cautiously leaned the broom left and right.

"Once you're settled," Harry continued for Ron, who had left to get the Quidditch balls. "Kick off!"

With his last two words, Harry lifted off the ground and shot upwards, relishing in the fresh air and wind.

He let out a whoop before thinking to check on the others. Hermione was hovering a few feet off the ground with Sakura. Syaoran flew around warily, testing out the feel of flying in the air.

"Kuro-tan, try and catch me now!" A surprisingly quickly moving form made Harry blink and look again. Fai was flying in circles around Kurogane. The latter snarled and reached out with one hand to try and grab him, but his other hand was keeping a firm grip on his broom.

A moment later, an outraged but exhilarated yell alerted him to the fact that Kurogane had gotten over his fear (not that the ninja would ever admit he had been nervous) and was chasing Fai around the field.

Harry chuckled, but he was surprised they'd managed to pick up on how to fly so quickly. Syaoran was going higher and faster, but Sakura and Hermione were still moving slowly.

"Watch out!" Ron yelled suddenly. Harry turned and almost had a Bludger collide with his face, but he managed to duck in time. He let out a sigh of relief, but then he remembered the new players on the field.

The Bludger he had just dodged was rocketing towards Hermione and Sakura. Harry was too far away, Ron's broom was on the ground, and it looked like the only solution was for the girls to learn how to fly fast. Now.

What happened, though, was something different. Kurogane was suddenly there, and he hit the Bludger hard with a bat Ron had thrown him. The other Bludger shot in Fai's direction, but he dodged swiftly and pulled off a smooth backwards flip that caused the Bludger to stop and have to turn around.

"Hey, hey!" Fai called, flying at high speeds to avoid the Bludger. "How do you stop this thing?"

"Hit it!" Ron yelled.

"I don't have anything to hit it with!" Fai shot back, soaring higher still.

Ron cast about furiously but he couldn't find anything.

"Are you a mage, or are you a mage?" Kurogane bellowed. "If you could do it in Record, you can do it here!"

If Fai was at all disturbed by the first mention of the magic he'd done, he didn't show it. Instead, he pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the Bludger, he said, "Impedimenta!"

The ball stopped in its tracks. Fai laughed a little nervously and hit it downwards with the bat Kurogane had thrown him moments ago. He flew down after it, landing gently next to the others.

"Wow, I feel like an idiot," Ron muttered as they grouped around the Bludgers, which had been strapped back into the chest along with the Snitch and the Quaffle. "Why didn't I think of casting a spell?"

"Don't worry about it," Harry told him. "Everyone's fine." Hermione nodded agreement as the conversation between the two professors wound down.

owo

"Ne, Kuro-tan," Fai spoke with an unusually serious expression that was at odds with his words as they walked towards the case holding the four Quidditch balls. "Why did you talk about Record?"

"Huh?" The other man shot a surprised and worried look at Fai. He'd expected Fai to not mention it unless Kurogane asked him, and yet here he was bringing it up of his own accord.

"Yeah, about that." Kurogane narrowed his eyes, going back to his usual tone. "What about this magic? Is it 'different' from what you used before?"

"Oh, very different!" Fai answered with a blinding smile. "You can do this kind of magic too, so of course it's different."

Kurogane made a disbelieving sound and crossed his arms. "We're going to talk about this some time," he warned as they got near the others.

Fai laughed. "You keep telling yourself that," he said with a grin, but his expression immediately turned serious when Kurogane turned away.

Ron was sitting on the ground, drawing a diagram with his wand and Hermione's help. The grass was smoking slightly, so it could be assumed that Ron had only accepted assistance after he had begun drawing his diagram.

"Harry's going to play Seeker, right?" Ron looked up at his friend, worry momentarily creasing his features. "I mean, unless you don't want to…"

"What? Of course I want to be Seeker!" he retorted indignantly. "You'd better be Keeper, Ron… or what about you, Professor?" he asked, looking at Kurogane.

"Don't care," he grunted, event though Fai elbowed him in the side.

"Er, right," Harry continued after an awkward pause. "How do you feel about being Chaser, Ron?"

"I'd rather be Keeper," Ron replied, looking slightly irritated. "Why don't we do tryouts or something?"

Hermione nodded agreement. "But – oh! It's almost time for lunch. Why don't we come back later?"

"That sounds good," Syaoran said. "Sakura, have you seen my book?" he asked, looking around.

The girl looked around. "I don't see it either. We'd better look for it."

"We'll help! There's a spell that can summon things to you," Hermione said immediately, but Syaoran shook his head.

"You can go back inside and have lunch, Hermione," he said quickly. "This shouldn't take long."

"Oh, but –" Hermione hesitated. Harry got the feeling she was on the verge of just casting the Summoning Charm and getting it over with.

"Don't stay out here too long," Kurogane said gruffly. He turned and set off across the field. Even he could tell Syaoran wanted some time with Sakura – to say what, he didn't know, but oh well. The brat was a nice kid, he supposed.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see Kuro-puu and me, so we can't stay," Fai explained. "C'mon, kids! Let's go!" he said cheerfully, sherpherding the threesome back towards the castle.

Harry and Ron waved goodbye, as did Hermione, who still looked like she wanted to yell _'Accio!' _Sakura waved back with Syaoran before beginning the search.

owo

"Professor Flourite, Professor Daidouji."

A stern-looking McGonagall greeted them as they walked into her office.

"Please, just call me Fai," the blonde mage said merrily. "And you can call _him_ Kuro-tan!" Fai dodged Kurogane's grab with practiced ease.

While McGonagall raised an eyebrow at their behavior, she waved them further in and told them to sit down.

"Kuro –" she paused, obviously unsure of whether or not to take Fai's suggestion seriously.

"Kurogane. It's _Kurogane._"

The headmistress nodded. "Kurogane. Your first class has given me some, er, interesting views on your teaching style."

"Like what?" he asked, curious despite himself.

"Let's… not go into details." Professor McGonagall smiled tightly and continued. "I would simply like to know if you are having any problems with your teaching."

"I need more chalk," Kurogane finally said, not mentioning the fact that he'd chucked most of it out the window, raging, after breaking three sticks when he'd tried writing on the board before class.

"Aw, but you can Conjure more, right?" Fai suggested, elbowing Kurogane's arm.

The larger man huffed while McGonagall only looked slightly amused.

"More chalk? Very well, then." The headmistress nodded and looked at Fai. "And you, Pro – Fai? Is there anything you would like?"

The blonde put a finger to his chin in apparent thought.

"Well, I haven't had my first class yet, actually," Fai said slowly. "But I'll be sure to let you know if I need anything!"

Professor McGongall looked satisfied by Fai's reply. She glanced between the two of them for a moment, taking in Fai's cheerful smile and the scowl on Kurogane's face.

"If that's all you need, why don't we head down for lunch?" she suggested.

"Well, I was going to check on Syaoran and Sakura..," Fai said slowly.

The words had barely left his mouth when the fire in the hearth flared green and a voice began speaking.

"Minerva!" Madame Pomfrey's frightened tone caused the headmistress to stand immediately and hurry over.

"Just now – Ben Crambly – he saw the two transfers – they're –" The witch was breathless with nerves, and seemed to be unable to form a sentence.

"What happened to them?" McGonagall demanded. Her face had gone very white.

"You'd better come see," Madame Pomfrey said after a moment's hesitation. "You too, professors," she added, referring to Fai and Kurogane.

Kurogane nodded grimly and stalked after the headmistress with Fai close behind.

owo

**(1) Fai is shown to have an affinity with wind (of sorts) in the Hanshin Republic with his kudan, so I figured he'd be a good Quidditch player.**

**owo**

**And there you have it! The gang learns how to fly on broomsticks and a bit of action at the end. Sorry it took so long for me to update. D: **


End file.
